lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Erlissa Egerton
Erlissa Egerton is the is the daughter of Hevrin Egerton and one of the Ladies of Egerton making her a base born member of House Egerton through her father and a member of the Oleci Tribe through her mother. Erlissa Egerton had many siblings of which all the boys all met seemingly violent ends at the hands of her father who so obsessed with Tamsin, and her two sisters was he that he believed they were after her affections. Outside of her murdered brothers Erlissa has five sisters in the form of Ferira, Tira, Serora, Tamsin, and Waerella of which Ferira was nine when she disappeared and was never spoke of again, Tira would be eleven when she was locked away in the basement of the Egerton estates but despite this she is fanatical in her devotion of her father living for the brief moments she is let out to be with him, Senora would be ten when she disappeared and was never allowed to be spoken of again, while Tamsin would become the most favored of the children of Hevrin and her escape of the estates led to her retrieval and subsequent brutality of her father, and finally Waerella is doted on by her father in much the way of Tamsin but unlike Tamsin has not rebelled leaving her in a very influential position in the family. Erlissa would be eleven when she was first sexually assaulted by her father of whom was spiraling out of control due to the recent murder of his son due to perceived actions against Tamsin, and following this event she begin to seek solace with her uncle Ranarius Oleci of whom begin to plot to escape. After months of planning the escape of his niece the plotting was forced to be pushed forward when twelve year old Erlissa became pregnant with her fathers child and unwilling to allow it to continue one second longer Ranarius instigated the escape plan but sacrificed himself leading Hevrin to follow him instead of the boat that took the pregnent twelve year old Erlissa eastward to the lands of the Oleci Tribe where she escaped to and was protected by the Oleci tribe. History Early History First Departures Erlissa would be eleven when she was first sexually assaulted by her father of whom was spiraling out of control due to the recent murder of his son due to perceived actions against Tamsin, and following this event she begin to seek solace with her uncle Ranarius Oleci of whom begin to plot to escape. The Escape After months of planning the escape of his niece the plotting was forced to be pushed forward when twelve year old Erlissa became pregnant with her fathers child and unwilling to allow it to continue one second longer Ranarius instigated the escape plan but sacrificed himself leading Hevrin to follow him instead of the boat that took the pregnent twelve year old Erlissa eastward to the lands of the Oleci Tribe where she escaped to and was protected by the Oleci tribe. The Flight of the Oleci Tribe Eliwa Oleci would turn on the Caluci Confedrecy and rescue Jamie Portmane, and Tamsin Egerton when they were hours from being captured by the Poleci Tribe and following this safegaurded them for days before marshaling the entire Poleci Tribe and fighting a massive three way battle with the Poleci Tribe alongside the Realm of Dunestaria which resulted in Dunestaria/Oleci Victory and the Oleci Tribe moving into the lands of Dunestaria for their eventual movement to Lucerne. Family Members Hevrin Egerton Wiki.jpg|Hevrin Egerton - Father|link=Hevrin Egerton Relationships Ranarius Oleci See Also : Ranarius Oleci Category:People Category:People of Pontus Category:People of Caluci Category:Human Category:Pentosi Category:House Egerton Category:Bastard